A toy track has been popular for years. The earliest track is configured as an integral track body incapable of any changes, and a player can only play according to the way set by the manufacturer. Such toy track easily makes the player bored, and is disadvantageous to the improvement of his manual dexterity and development of his intelligence. Some existing toy tracks consist of a plurality of track segments, a front end and a rear end of each track segment are provided with a connecting structure for being spliced to another track segment, and the track segments are assembled into a path for running a toy vehicle via the connecting structure. However, such assembled toy track can only be assembled into a planar track body, but cannot be assembled into a three-dimensional track body, which results in less interestingness. Generally, the existing toy track includes a track surface for running the toy vehicle and a blocking edge for preventing the toy vehicle from leaving the track surface. Due to such design, material for the toy track sharply increases, and a cost of the toy is high. Further a width of the track surface is also limited by the track itself, thus toy vehicles having different sizes cannot run on the toy track.